


Fate was a Bitch

by Chasyn



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Even though they don't introduce themselves, Fate is a bitch, First Words, First time writing soulmates, Gray and Peter are soulmates, Gray is stubborn, Gray works for Tony, Greter, It's Gray, M/M, Peter is a little whiny, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos, angsty, just a little, new ship, weird ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Fate was a bitch.  That's just all there was to it.   And his life sucked and everything sucked.  He was 15 when his mark showed up.  Written across his lower back.  He hadn't felt it.





	Fate was a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that was supposed to be short that wasn't quite so short. First time writing an actual soulmate thing.

Fate was a bitch. That's just all there was to it. Fate was a fucking bitch. A fucking bitch and she really sucked. And his life sucked and everything sucked. He was 15 when his mark showed up. Written across his lower back. He hadn't felt it. He hadn't even been the one to see it. It had been aunt May. He'd stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. And she'd knocked on the door to ask him something.

May's mouth dropped open, all thoughts of whatever she had come in to say gone. "You're Spider-Man!" She exclaimed loudly, pointing at him.

Peter's eyes widened as he spun around. How had she found out? "No, no, no no no." He held up his hands and shook his head. Yes, of course he was. But he'd kept it secret from everyone but his best friend Ned, who sort of walked in on him in costume. But there was no way Ned would tell her! Never! "No!" He shook his head again.

May's eyes narrowed into a glare as she stalked towards him. "Then what is that?" She asked, pointing behind him.

Peter frowned. "What?" He lifted his hands in the air. He had no clue what she was talking about.

She grabbed his arm and spun him around. It started at his spine and wrapped sideways up to just under his arm. "Right here!" She said, poking his ribs.

Peter flinched and let out a strangled giggle. "That tickles." He stretched and tried to see what exactly she was talking about. But he could just barely make the end of the last scrawled letter, maybe an n, he thought. His eyes widened again and he let out a gasp. When did it show up? How had he missed it? Wasn't it supposed to burn? That's what he learned in school. When your soulmate tattoo appears, it feels like it's being burnt into your skin. "What's it say?"

"So you're the Spider-Man." May said.

Peter let out a sigh as he turned towards her. "Yeah, okay. I am." He looked down at the floor and scratched at the back of his neck. "Look... I didn't tell you... because I didn't want you to worry... but it's cool... cuz I'm like... practically an Avenger and Mr. Stark totally looks after me and there's no real danger cuz I'm super safe and junk!"

May crossed her arms and continued to glare at him.

Peter dropped his gaze to the floor again. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "But... can you tell me what it says?"

"So you're the Spider-Man." She repeated.

Peter fought the urge to roll his eyes at her. Because that would be rude and disrespectful. "Yes! Okay! I swear, I'll tell you anything you want if you just..."

"That's what it says." She interrupted, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the sink. She turned him slightly, angling him towards the mirror. "So you're the Spider-Man."

Peter craned his neck and he could see the letters backwards in the reflection of the mirror. A smile slowly spread across his face. "That... is so cool!" May grabbed his ear and yanked down. "Ouch! Aunt May!" He bent towards her.

"You are grounded!" She snapped, punctuating the words slowly. "For a month."

"Aunt May!" He whined.

She tugged on him again. "I want to talk to Mr. Stark. Right now. And I want you to tell me everything!"

His punishment had come and gone. May wanted phone calls whenever he went out on a "mission." She wanted calls when those missions were finished. If he wasn't able to call, for whatever reason, she was pacified with an automated text from his suit lady, Karen. May also wanted weekly phone calls from Mr. Stark, updating her on what he thought of Peter's growth and contributions to the team.

Peter really couldn't fault her. He had just turned 16. He'd hopefully be getting his license in a few months. But he was still very much a kid. He knew this. He accepted this. He let out a sigh as he waved to the crowd of people gathered below the building. He was hanging out the broken window, staring down at them. He had no clue if any of them could actually see him. They probably couldn't. There was like a bajillion floors to the Avengers tower. He honestly had no clue what floor he was on.

He just saved the day again. For like the millionth time. Well... it wasn't all him. But he had helped. And he should go down and check on the crowd. But he knew the moment he did, he'd hear the similar words again. Similar to the words written across his skin. He'd heard them every day he went out in public in his suit now.

"Hey! It's the Spider-Man!"

"Are you the Spider-man?"

"Look it's the Spider-Man."

6 times, the exact words were uttered. The first time, it had been an old lady. Like super old. Like grandmother. And Peter had actually fallen off the building he'd been climbing up. She clearly wasn't his soulmate. The next time had been a 4 year old boy he'd saved from a car crash. The kid wasn't his soulmate either. None of them were ever his soulmate. Fate was a bitch, giving him such common words to listen for. And Peter was certain he was never meeting his soulmate. Or he didn't really have one. Just another trick for fate to play on him. Or maybe his soulmate was dead and fate was taunting him, reminding him every day.

Peter heaved out a sigh as he waved at the crowd below again. He smiled, but they couldn't see that, he knew that fact for sure. Mask and all.

"Incoming, kid."

Peter glanced up at the sky quickly. There was no sign of Iron Man. "Incoming what, Mr. Stark?"

"The rhino thing." Tony answered calmly over the line.

"What?" Peter turned, his eyes wide, as he heard a loud crash. Rhino thing was an apt term for the large, lumbering creature. Some Asgardian creature Loki had set loose on the tower as a practical joke. Peter lifted his hand and waved at it awkwardly.

"Kid, it's knocked out the support beams." Tony said over the communication channel. "The building's falling. And so is my new intern. Out the window. He was on the top floor."

Peter's eyes widened. "What?"

"He should be falling near your position in 5 seconds."

Peter heard the screen and darted back to the broken window. "That wasn't five seconds!" He snapped, diving out of the window. The intern was falling fast. Peter could see him. He shot a web towards him and another one back towards the leaning building. "I got him, Mr. Stark."

"Good. Cap's got the rhino thing down and Thor's on his way here to pick it up. I've already got Jarvis started on repairs. So you're good."

"Good?" Peter repeated.

"Please return my intern safely to the ground and let him know he's being paid for the full day." Tony said. "And then get home to your aunt for dinner."

"Mr. Stark..."

"Good job, kid. We'll call you again." Tony added dismissively.

"Mr. Stark... Mr. Stark!"

"He's disconnected you from their channel." Karen said into his ear.

Peter let out a sigh. Yeah, he figured that out. He didn't need her to tell him. "Text May and tell her everything's great and I'll be home in 15."

"Already done." She answered.

"Thanks." He glanced down. The intern was hanging there about 10 feet down on Peter's web. Peter slowly lowered them down until the guy's feet touched the ground. He staggered for a moment and bet down, breathing deeply. Peter landed beside the guy... kid. Peter frowned as he looked at the kid. He looked like he wasn't any older than Peter himself. How many kids did Tony Stark have working for him? Was this kid another hero in training? Was he someone special?

"So you're the Spider-Man."

Peter rolled his eyes under his mask and let out an exaggerated sigh. Seriously? Again? "Fate is a bitch." He mumbled under his breath. She really was.

The kid's eyes widened and he let out a gasp.

Shit. He hadn't meant to say that. That was very unsuperheroly of him. Public relations and shit was very important. He straighten up and turned towards the kid. He shook his head and held up his arms. "Sorry." He said in a deeper, fake falsetto. "Yes, it's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. So happy to be of service and assistance!"

The kid shook his head. "No... what did you just say?"

Peter deflated instantly and let out another sigh. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day." He said, a slight whine in his voice. "I didn't mean to..."

The intern shook his head again and lifted his hand to his shirt collar. He pulled it down and turned his head. Written along the muscle in tiny, flat and sharp looking script were the words, "Fate is a bitch."

Peter's eyes widened. He stepped closer. He wanted a better look. He needed a closer look. He reached for his hood. He wanted to see it with his own eyes, not through his suit.

"Peter, you have a crowd." Karen's voice said in his ear.

Peter stopped, snapping out of the slight daze. He stepped back and glanced around. "Find me somewhere empty."

The intern glanced back at him and frowned. "What?"

Peter shook his head. "Not you."

"Open window." Karen answered. "Second floor, conference room, no cameras."

"Thanks, Karen." Peter said.

The intern tilted his head to the side and frowned. "Who's Karen?"

Peter tapped the side of his head. "She's my suit lady."

"Suit lady..." He repeated slowly.

Peter nodded. "Hey... so... secret identity and all... and crowded street... can I uh..." He pointed up.

The internet nodded his head.

"Hold on." Peter stepped closer. The intern reached up and wrapped his arms around Peter's neck. Peter wrapped his arm around the other's waist. Then he lifted his other and shot a web for the window. He pulled them up the side of the building and in through the open window. He dropped to the floor and the intern detached himself and stepped away. Peter pulled the window shut and closed the curtains. He turned and glanced around the room quickly. The door was shut and there were blinds in the window. He stepped towards them and pulled them shut. Then he turned slowly.

"Room is secure." Karen said into his ears.

"Uh... yeah... thanks Karen." Peter said awkwardly. "But can you give us a moment?"

"I'm not a physical being." Karen answered. "I can't actually leave."

"Just humor me." Peter said.

"Alright." She said. "I'll be right back."

"Thanks Karen."

"Karen is..."

Peter pointed at his suit. "I had this crappy suit I made out of sweats and Mr. Stark..."

The intern smiled and nodded. "I understand."

Peter let out a laugh. "Yeah."

"Sort of like Jarvis, then."

"Yes!" Peter nodded. "Exactly."

"That's cool."

It got quiet for a few minutes after that. And awkward. Both boys seemed to be staring at the floor. "So... um..." Peter said after a few more weirdly silent moments. "Can I... see it again?" He asked softly. The intern nodded and pulled his collar down again. Peter stepped closer. He reached up and pulled his hood off. He stepped closer and stared at the words. So much smaller than his own tattoo. And somehow, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in the whole world.

"You... you're a... kid..."

Peter's eyes flickered up to the intern's. "You are, too!" He snapped back a little more defensively than he meant to.

The other kid smiled. "Well yeah... but I'm not a superhero, swinging from buildings and getting shot at."

Peter shrugged as he straightened up.

"Are you even old enough to be a superhero?"

Peter frowned. That was actually something Aunt May had argued at one point. "There's not an age requirement!" He snapped.

"There should be!" The other kid insisted.

"I'm awesome!" Peter countered.

The intern let out a snort. "Wasn't there a news report about a bank robbery last week where you got shot?"

Peter crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed. "I heal fast."

The intern shook his head. "Your job is too dangerous."

Peter let out a sharp laugh. "I just watched you fall off the top of the building!"

"It wasn't the first time!" He snapped back.

Peter's eyes widened. "You've fallen off the building before?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "Off the building, knocked out of a window, blown out of the jet, fallen out of the sky when testing a new propulsion system..."

"How long have you worked here?" Peter asked.

He shrugged again. "About two weeks."

Peter's jaw dropped open. "You just yelled at me for getting shot at!"

"There's always like at least three of them here when I'm working." The intern said with a sigh. "Plus the former shield whatever agents they're calling themselves now downstairs." Then he tilted his head and shrugged yet again. "Plus it's really nothing new. My aunt and brother work at Jurassic World and I've spent the last few summers there. I've been chased by pachycephalosaurus, swam with the mosaurus, played hide-and-seek with the velociraptors, and once rode on the back of the t-rex."

Peter's eyes widened more.

"My brother was a horrible babysitter who spent all his time flirting with his older boyfriend. I snuck off a lot and broke into the exhibits."

Peter blinked at the kid for a moment. Then breathed out and nodded his head slowly. This kid sounded stubborn. Just like Peter. It would serve him right that his soulmate was just as stubborn as him. And maybe a little crazy. But Peter was probably a little crazy, too. Fate really was a bitch. He smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

The intern smiled, too. "So... can I... see it?" He asked after a moment.

Peter's smile fell. "Oh.. uh... well it's kinda under my suit and uh... I'm not wearing anything... underneath..." He said awkwardly.

His eyes widened. "You're not..."

Peter shook his head and cleared his throat. He looked away as he felt his face redden. "It gets too bulky and uncomfortable." He mumbled.

"Oh. Okay."

Peter breathed out a sigh. He sounded disappointed. His soulmate sounded disappointed. Disappointment that was directed at him. And that was suddenly tearing him up inside. How was it tearing him up inside so quickly? He breathed out again. "Turn around." He said softly.

The intern nodded and turned quickly without a word.

Peter sighed again as he pressed the spider decal on his chest. The suit loosened and he pulled his arms out. He rolled it down to his waist and tied the sleeves together. It hung low on his hips and he suddenly felt half naked. Which he was. With a total stranger. Who was his soulmate. And it was weird. Because it wasn't weird. Should it be weird? "Okay." He breathed out before he could change his mind.

The other kid turned slowly, almost timidly. He was looking at the floor as he did so. He lifted his eyes slowly and sucked in a breath. "Woah."

Peter smiled sheepishly and scratched at the back of his neck. He cleared his throat and turned to the side. "It's on my back." He said softly. He felt him come closer. He tried not to stiffen. But it was involuntary. He could feel the other kid in the space around him. In the air buzzing around, like electricity. He could feel the steps and movements. Was it normal? To feel such a quick connection to a soulmate minutes after meeting? He had no clue. He was too young to care about soulmates when uncle Ben was alive. And after he died, he couldn't just ask aunt May. He didn't want to stir up memories and make her sad. In school, soulmates were briefly discussed in health class in had in junior high. There was an actual soulmate class but he hadn't opted to take it yet. His had shown up much sooner than most.

Peter glanced over his shoulder. The kid was smiling as he stared at the tattoo on Peter's back. And it occurred to Peter at that moment that he didn't know his soulmate's name. He saved the kid and then whisked him up here and then they argued. They hadn't introduced themselves. He opened his mouth but the fingers suddenly on his ribs stopped him. He flinched away and let out a giggle before he could stop himself. Then his face turned three shades darker and he dropped his gaze to the floor. "Ticklish." He mumbled.

"That's cute." His soulmate said as his smile seemed to widen. "What's your name?" He asked, as if reading Peter's mind.

"Peter Parker." He answered.

"Nice to meet you, Peter Parker. I'm Gray Mitchell."


End file.
